


The Agent & the Analysis, Part Four: Professionalism

by hotsauce



Series: bodyguard [4]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/hotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a surly government analyst and Jared is the bodyguard that always smiles.</p>
<p>Part four of the bodyguard verse. Also for the <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">cottoncandy_bingo</a> prompt <i>Fireworks</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent & the Analysis, Part Four: Professionalism

“I didn’t say that I wouldn’t,” Jared carefully replies.

Nothing registers except the boldface lie, so Jensen laughs as he’s reaching for the coffee carafe in the breakroom. “You totally said it was beyond the realm of your responsibilities.”

“That means I can’t do it, not that I wouldn’t.”

Jensen smiles at Jared leaning against the refrigerator at the end of the counter. His hands are carefully folded together behind his back as always, but his general stance is more relaxed than he’s been in days. Jensen’s kind of realized that with his sudden interest in Jared, it’s very entertaining to watch the agent when he thinks Jensen isn’t looking. Unfortunately it also means that Jensen has recognized how much tension is keeping Jared rigid when he leads Jensen into the house at night, to the car in the morning, follows him throughout the day.

He wonders if there’s something Jared’s not telling him about the case, or if maybe it’s Jared worrying on his own.

Either way, Jared is calmly smiling at Jensen, and Jensen rather likes it.

“That’s pretty much the same thing,” Jensen points out. Once Danneel joins them for coffee, though, he tampers down his smile. No need for her to rag on him any more than she already does.

“No, it’s absolutely the opposite thing,” Jared says with a tip of the head. “I would not mind it at all, but we’ve deemed the entire operation as unsafe.”

At that, Danneel passes a worried look between them. “What’s unsafe?”

Jensen doesn’t immediately respond because he’s suddenly feeling a bit ashamed to be bickering with Jared over this matter. Jared steps up and happily says, “The carnival.”

Danneel’s eyebrows rise as she stares at Jensen.

“It’s not the _carnival_ ,” he quickly excuses away. Because, jeez, that makes him sound like a teenager who wants to ride the ferris wheel with his crush. He already lived through that torment twenty years ago, thank you very much. “It’s the fall festival. With bands and food and stuff.”

Surprisingly, her eyebrows go even higher. “The fesitval?”

“Yeah,” he says uneasily. Shrugging it away, he tries to explain. “Josh is going with the kids and I thought it’d be cool to spend the day there. I haven’t seen my brother in a while.”

She nods like she understands. “I guess that makes sense. You’ll at least make sure you hit up the godlfish game, right?”

He stares at her. “What?”

“And the kissing booth?” Danneel asks with a mocking smile.

Jensen turns to the counter to fix his coffee with a mumbled, “Shut up.”

“That’s real mature, Ackles.”

“I’m no longer talking to you,” he declares before a quick sip of coffee.

Jared, the betrayer, winks at Danneel. “I think he really wanted to ride the teacups.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and walks out of the kitchen with a mumbled, “Not you, too.”

It’s only a few seconds until Jared catches up to him down the hall, but Jensen chastises himself all the same for counting.

“I’m sorry,” Jared says when they’re inside Jensen’s office.

Jensen sits behind his desk, scoots his chair forward, and focuses on his screen. Kelly had forwarded him a few hot threads from Anonland, claiming there could be some leads for another case. Jensen’s not excited about a potential waste of time, but he’ll check it out, at least to keep Kelly out of his hair for another day.

He then realizes Jared is watching him intently and is awaiting a response. “For the teacups?”

“For saying we can’t go.”

Jensen scans his files and shakes his head. “Well, you said you can’t go. Doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“Yes, it does,” he replies slowly.

Realistically, Jensen knows that, but had also been hoping that they could make an exception. It’s just the town festival and he’d be with his brother and nephews for a few hours. The pitifully stubborn part of him wants to argue this all day, but Jared looks honestly sorry to have to break the news. “I haven’t seen my brother in months,” he says quietly.

“He can come by the house.”

“That’s not the point.” They both go quiet and Jensen isn’t sure how far he wants to take this conversation. “I was looking forward to it.”

Jared unfolds his hands from their regular place in his lap. He leans forward, angling his body in a more casual manner that would never read _Secret Agent_ in any language. “It’s the kissing booth, isn’t it?”

Jensen’s breath catches as he relives that kiss on his couch a few days ago. Still, nothing more has happened physically, but Jensen can tell that Jared has loosened up, become a bit more comfortable. “ _What_?”

“Or the cotton candy? I always loved the pink ones.”

With Jared quickly moving on to more carnival references, Jensen can easily shove down the quick heat that’s flared at his memory. “I bet you did,” he mumbles, going back to his screen.

Jared smiles then shifts to check the phone holstered on his belt. There’s the hint of a scowl there, one that Jensen has gotten to know far too well from all of his Jared-watching activities. It’s not good, and it has to do with Jensen and his case.

Still, Jensen tries to not get himself worried over it. Jared is a professionally trained agent that is capable, confident, and terribly hot and … Jensen knows he should not focus on all of those traits, but it’s become rather hard … difficult to not do just that.

“What’s up?” Jensen asks, fingers hovering over the keyboard but not moving.

Jared is nearly startled into looking up and responding, as if he’d forgotten Jensen was there and watching him. “What?”

Jensen gestures towards Jared’s phone, still clutched between Jared’s large hands. “What’s the news?”

In a flash, Jared’s face is devoid of any concern and is openly friendly and innocent. “No news. ”

Shaking his head, Jensen gets back to work, figuring there’s no point in arguing this. “You have an awful poker face.”

“I’m working on it,” Jared mumbles then leaves quickly as he makes a phone call.

Jensen tries to ignore the nerves warring within - at Jared’s sudden exit and also his admission he’s working on training his lying. Jensen rather likes when he can tell that Jared is looking at him as something more than an object to protect.

 

*

 

He knows it’s foolish, but Jensen remains quiet for the rest of the afternoon. He blames it on Jared’s sudden inability to hide whatever is worrying him from that morning’s phone call. And he further blames it on the stupid lockdown he’s in every night, with only so many options for social activities.

It’s late, near ten, maybe even eleven. Jensen’s honestly lost count while sitting in the bay window of his upstairs bedroom and reading. It’s an old, worn paperback from his high school years that he could never put down, had to read over and over again. As disturbing as the whole thing is, it somehow calms him to escape into the journey of the words.

“Which one are you?” Jared asks from the doorway.

Jensen is startled but does his best to not be interrupted too much. He turns the book in his hands - _Of Mice and Men_ \- and frowns a little. “I certainly hope I’m not Lennie.”

“I do, too.”

“I mean, he dies in the end.”

“ _Whoa there_ ,” Jared exaggerates with a big hand motion. “Spoiler alert.”

Jensen gives Jared a flat look and reply. “I’m so sorry for ruining an 80-year-old book.”

“You should be sorry.” Jared’s trying to joke but also seems off-balance with it. Much like Jensen feels when Jared comes closer and tucks his hands into his pants’ pockets as he walks further into the room.

Jensen has to gulp because not only has Jared lost his jacket and tie tonight, but also his suit shirt, now left in just a white undershirt that is snug _everywhere_. Just so he’s not stuck on the window bench, tightly clutching the old book, Jensen gets to his feet and sets the book down on the nearby side table. “What can I do you for … do _for_ you,” Jensen quickly corrects with a minor wince, “this late at night.”

Jared clamps his lips together, like he’s trying not to laugh at Jensen. It’s a nice effort. “I wanted to apologize, about the festival thing. I’m sorry if it seemed like I wasn’t taking the idea seriously. I know it’s rough for you right now and you haven’t seen your family in a while, but they’re doing well.”

Bypassing the fact that Jared apologizes to him _a lot_ , he sticks onto one point. “How do you know they’re doing well?” Immediately Jared looks guilty and Jensen laughs harshly. “You really have a shitty, fucking poker face. You’re watching them?”

“We have people, yes.”

“People watching them?” Jared confirms the question with a swift nod. “Do they know they’re being watched?”

He’s uneasy again when he shrugs and motions awkwardly with his hands. “We didn’t want it to be too obvious.”

“But not with me,” Jensen sighs. “With me, you can just trail behind me like a freaking Terminator.”

“It’s best for all parties involved that-”

Jensen never learns what’s best because suddenly there are loud pops outside, far off somewhere, but still shocking them both. Jensen ducks away from the window and Jared is immediately on top of him as a hard, warm weight covering Jensen from chest to knees.

It’s nice, yes, but also frightening and surprising to suddenly be on his back with Jared staring right into his face as the _pop, pop … poppoppop_ continues on. Jensen breathes hard as he quietly says, “Fireworks.”

Jared is looking right into him. Jensen can feel it down in his bones that Jared is not moving any time soon. Especially not when Jared quickly adds, “From the festival,” like a tiny question.

Jensen nods and licks his lower lip at the warmth coming from Jared’s own unsteady breaths. He can’t stand this, shouldn’t be expected to, and he surges up to kiss Jared. He knows Jared doesn’t mind kissing, didn’t totally object that night in the study, but he’s also aware that Jared is professionally against anything happening. So it shouldn’t be disappointing when Jared pulls off before the kiss can get interesting.

It is rather surprising, though, when Jared rolls them over twice and up against the window bench, and blushes at Jensen’s startled noises. “Cameras would see,” Jared whispers before diving down to take Jensen’s mouth in a hard, searing kiss.

As Jared’s arms slink underneath Jensen, Jensen rakes his hands up Jared’s back, grabbing and pulling where he can. In between gasps and kisses, Jensen says, “I thought the bedroom cam was a joke.”

Jared sets his finger to Jensen’s lips and gently shushes him, nodding out to the rest of the room.

“Do you have …” Jensen drifts off in slight horror. The other night he’d jacked himself off while panting Jared’s name and if they have … “There’re microphones?” Jared biting the corner of his mouth is enough of an answer and Jensen mumbles, “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes,” Jared whispers. Removing his finger, Jared kisses Jensen slowly, brings his hand up to grip the back of Jensen’s neck, and shifts himself so their legs fall between each other, hips lining up and instantly making Jensen’s skin crawl with anticipation.

It’s so ridiculous that they’re huddled up against the bench with nowhere to go, terrified that a hand or limb will be caught on camera, but Jared is obviously a-okay with Jensen slipping his hand into the back of Jared’s pants to feel his tight ass. So obviously good with it that he grinds down on Jensen and groans into his mouth.

Then Jared freezes and moves back to rest on his knees. His muscular chest is heaving and stretching beneath the thin white cotton and his pupils are blown so wide that Jensen would assume Jared’s inhuman at the moment.

Jensen sits up and remains close, looking up at Jared with worry. “What’s wrong?” he whispers as he carefully holds Jared’s hips.

“We shouldn’t.”

“But I really want to,” Jensen whines before he can stop himself. When Jared’s eyes drop from Jensen’s down to his lips, Jensen is certain he’s getting a confirmation that Jared really wants to, too. Of course, the bulge in Jared’s pants, just a few inches below Jensen’s face is also a great confirmation.

Jensen tugs at Jared’s belt, bringing him closer, then unlatches it and undoes Jared’s pants. Jared makes a sound of protest but - for one, it’s not very loud; and two, he’s not exactly fighting Jensen when he pulls Jared's dick out and smoothly strokes him. As if Jensen needed a third - Jared hums and palms Jensen’s cheek when Jensen leans down and mouths over the head of his dick, sighs when Jensen sucks him down to the base.

He pulls off of Jared slowly then bobs right back down, Jared rocking right with him. Their hard breathing is the only noise between them, that and the soft sucking noises Jensen makes as he enjoys the hell out of finally getting Jared under his command, instead of always having to answer to Jared’s.

Jared grunts when Jensen takes him deeper than before, when he hits the back of Jensen’s throat and Jensen hardly flinches. He just does it again, drawing more grunts from Jared as he keeps sucking him down, keeps letting Jared slowly fuck his mouth.

It doesn’t take long for Jared to squeeze Jensen’s neck in warning, and Jensen pulls back enough to just suck on the head of his dick and fist him to orgasm. Jensen swallows quickly then looks up at Jared’s completely dazed face. Jared looks satisfied, if not a little wrecked, as he slowly smiles and sits back on his haunches.

“C’mere,” Jared whispers and hauls Jensen close with that same grip on Jensen’s neck. As he kisses him deeply, he rubs his other hand over Jensen’s hard-on and Jensen nearly jumps forward at the touch. Jared’s large, muscular hand is finally on his dick. With too much cotton in the way, but still, Jensen will take what he can get right now.

He figures a crick in his neck from a well-delivered blow job and a little over-the-clothes action is pretty good after a few weeks of dancing around each other.

Luckily, Jared takes it one step further by tugging the waistband of Jensen’s pajama pants down and quickly twisting his fist down Jensen’s shaft. Jensen keens and Jared immediately shushes him with his tongue down Jensen's throat. He’s really not going to complain now with Jared’s mouth completely devouring his own and Jared’s strong grip stroking him quick and assuredly. It seems embarrassingly quick when he comes, but Jared is smiling against his mouth so it can’t be too shameful. Especially not when Jared brings his hand up and licks a few drops of come from his palm.

With his brain mostly offline, Jensen watches Jared’s tongue move across the palm and pants out, “Oh, yes, indeed.”

Jared softly chuckles then shuffles to the side so he can lean back against the wall. Sadly, he also puts his dick back in his pants and smooths his hair down. In seconds, he looks like they hadn’t just blown each other’s minds with impromptu orgasms. Jensen feels like he’s a complete, sad mess when he moves next to Jared and tucks himself back in, too. He can’t help a small frown or the constant opening and closing of his mouth as he contemplates what to say.

“That was probably unprofessional of me,” Jared says.

“But also really, _really_ good,” Jensen replies, trying to salvage something from it.

“Well of course.” And here, Jared smiles at him, freaking lights up the room and makes Jensen feel giddy and warm all over.

He’s far too old to be reveling in these feelings, but they’re here and he figures so long as he doesn’t say it all aloud, he’s safe.

“It’s just not the smartest thing I’ve done.” Jared doesn’t look sorry when he says it, so Jensen doesn’t belabor the point.

“It would probably be smarter to detach the camera though.”

Jared chuckles, looking away while biting his lip. “Or at least the mics.”

Jensen moves in close and softly, curiously asks, “Can they hear us now?” When Jared shrugs, Jensen kisses him, tongue exploring and hand closing over Jared’s knee. It’s a really good kiss to follow their orgasms. “You should really lose the cameras and mics and stay the night.”

Another chuckle and Jared sets his hand over Jensen’s. “I would if it wouldn’t be so obvious for when my relief shows up and I’m not there..”

“You’re already pretty obvious. In general,” Jensen adds with a playful look.

“I know,” Jared nods. “I have a shitty poker face.”

Eying how flushed Jared is, especially down the column of his neck, Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Especially now.”

“I’m working on that.”

“No, don’t,” Jensen says quickly. “I like it.”


End file.
